Una velada de ensueño
by Lady Prince
Summary: En esta velada la protagonista eres TÚ que estas leyendo esto. Esta noche es única y debes de disfrutarla al máximo, tu eres la protagonista en esta historia y junto con Severus vivirás la más (probablemente) hermosa y candente velada.


**Disclaimer:** El co-protagonista de este One Shot le pretenece a J.K… por que la verdadera protagonista de este relato eres tú que lee estas líneas

**LEE ESTO!** : Esta historia se lleva acabo mientras tú estudias en Hogwarts, da igual el curso en el que estés, eso tú lo eliges, así como los colores y las formas…la casa a la que pertenezcas y la manera en que termine esta noche. Esta historia es tuya por que la protagonista eres tú. Yo tan sólo voy narrando esta velada tuya junto a Severus, de verdad espero que te guste mi regalo de REYES…

-  
**Una velada de ensueño**

Y te miras en el espejo, ese espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo que está dentro de la habitación que compartes con tus compañeras de piso. Te observas con detenimiento y reconoces que jamás en la vida te habías visto tan hermosa como esa noche, te has maquillado de una manera que hace resaltar lo mejor de tu rostro sin llegar a lo exagerado, y tu vestido el cual es de tu color preferido se ajusta a tus ya notorias curvas, cualquiera que te mirase no podría negar que ahora eres toda una dama… una muy hermosa. La habitación esta vacía, ya la mayoría de tus compañeras han bajado con sus parejas al gran baile que se llevara a cabo en unos minutos más, debes darte prisa y bajar antes de que comience, pues te prometiste a ti misma llegar a tiempo no solo para ver como el gran comedor sería adornado como salido de un cuento de hadas, no. Sabes perfectamente que vas a verlo a él, y que él te prometió bailar contigo esa noche, sin importar más nada. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es normal que alguno que otro profesor pida cordialmente a alguna alumna que sea su acompañante en esta noche de gala, así que ante los ojos de los demás solo serás una "aburrida chica que no encontró pareja para el baile y se conformó con un profesor para no quedar mal ante los demás" como textualmente escuchaste decir a algunas chicas de otra casa distinta a la tuya hace un par de días.  
"Bah" ¿Qué sabrán ellas?, si eso tienen que creer las muy estúpidas y el resto del castillo para que tú, y solo TU puedas pasar con ÉL una velada de ensueño… ¡Que piensen lo que quieran!, al contrario, te evitas de dar explicaciones innecesarias.

Te apresuras a salir de tu sala común, y descubres que de igual manera está vacía, así que te apresuras a llegar al gran comedor, no quieres que él piense que los has dejado plantado.  
Al llegar a la puerta del gran comedor te cohíbes un poco al ver que tus compañeros de casa, y otros que no lo son te miran boquiabiertos, ciertamente no esperaban que tu belleza fuera de tal magnitud… ¡ Vaya, ni tú lo sabias sino hasta que te miraste al espejo y casi te vas al piso!, ríes un poco ante la idea, dejas de cohibirte para dar paso a una sensación de orgullo, eso es…¡Que sepan de lo que se pierden!, tan solo son unos niños tontos…  
Con satisfacción vez que sus compañeras de baile te miran algo celosas de que tú acapares toda su visión. Pero es tu visión la que se acapara en otro lado, es justo cuando te das cuenta que te has quedado congelada al mirar la figura de Severus Snape al pie de la puerta al gran comedor esperando por ti, sabrá Merlín desde cuando estaba ahí parado, mirándote solo a ti… solo a ti.  
Tus manos comienzan a sudar un poco, y tu corazón se acelera un mucho cuando lo ves caminar hacia a ti, sin separar sus ojos de los tuyos, esos abismales ojos que te miran intensamente. Los demás se quedan atónitos al mirar cómo te ofrece su mano en un elegante movimiento, y tu claro que le das la tuya posándola suavemente sobre su palma mientras el delicadamente posa un casto y etéreo beso en el dorso de tu mano, aún sin dejar de mirarte intensamente. Esos ojos….esos negros ojos.  
Sientes el calor en tus mejillas y no te das cuenta que ese sonrojo en ellas hace que tu rostro se vea como el de un ángel, tú no te percatas de ello…pero el sí. Es de esta manera de la cual te engancha a su brazo y te lleva junto con él dentro del gran comedor. Varias personas los observan pero cohibidos por la magnitud de tu acompañante bajan enseguida la mirada aún sin poder creer que tú seas su pareja de baile, y tu encantada de la vida ni siquiera le prestas atención a esos gestos, estas en un hermoso sueño, tan hermoso como el vestido que llevas puesto, tan hermoso como la mirada de él sobre la tuya, tan hermoso como esa noche estrellada que será testigo de esa velada.

Te sientes aliviada al no ser la única alumna que es pareja de algún profesor, ves a varios más con ese estilo, y ahora tu nerviosismo se va por el caño, ahora solo puedes estar feliz. La música comienza a inundar tus sentidos y te das cuenta de que todo mundo aplaude al observar a las pocas parejas que se animan a abrir el baile en la pista. Te alegras de que Severus sea muy discreto y sabes que no te sacara a bailar sino hasta que varias parejas estén en la pisa, las suficientes como para que ambos se pierdan entre ella y nadie les moleste con mirada indiscretas. Y así ocurre, cuando casi todos bailan él te lleva hacia más adelante y se acerca a tu oído para susurrar un audible "¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?", y tú que casi caes al suelo por que tus rodillas casi se doblan de la emoción tan solo puedes asentir con la cabeza dándole una tímida sonrisa, Oh! Si tan solo supieras lo hermosa que le pareciste a él haciendo ese gesto, tus hermosos ojos en los suyos y tus mejillas aún sonrojadas, pero eso no lo viste…¿Verdad qué no? y por supuesto tampoco te percataste de como el corazón se le detuvo al momento de verte llegar al comedor…¿Pero cómo ibas a hacerlo?, él es un experto en el arte de la discreción y tu…tú eres una chica totalmente enamorada, tan tontita que no se entera de nada.

Él te toma por la cintura y tu llevas tu mano a su hombro, y allí te das cuenta que lo que tienes frente a ti es un hombre hecho y derecho, puedes sentir su fuertes hombros en tu mano, tan anchos y varoniles…si, esa es la palabra. Levantas tu mirada para encontrarte una vez más con esos ojos que te vuelven loca, y él te lleva consigo al ritmo de la música…Merlín! ¿De dónde sacaste ese equilibrio para no tropezar con tus propios pies?, sabes perfectamente que si no te caes es por la maestría de sus movimientos que te llevan al ritmo justo que debe ser, sabes que todo es debido a sus mágicas manos que sostienen firmemente tu cintura y tu mano derecha y te llevan firmemente hacia donde debes de ir. Te permites sonreír traviesamente dándote cuenta que por un momento te imaginaste esas manos recorrer tu cuerpo.¡ Cuanto te gustaría que esas manos dibujaran promesas de amor sobre tu piel! Él al ver esa sonrisa en ti levanta una ceja a su más puro estilo devolviéndote a la realidad, y tú solo atinas a desviar la mirada con las mejillas aún más encendidas…. Si tan solo hubieras visto como jadeo suavemente al momento que hiciste eso, lo hiso al mismo tiempo que entrecerró los ojos mirándote hipnotizado, ese sonrojo en ti lo vuelve loco y tu niña tonta, tú no te percatas de eso. Sólo sientes como posa sus dedos en tu mentón levantando tu mirada a la suya.

-No me prives de tu mirada- eso lo había dicho con una vos aterciopelada, ahora es tu turno de quedar hipnotizada en su figura. Así comienza la primera pieza de varias más que siguen bailando en esta noche, esta noche que es solo para ustedes, porque él te lo prometió. Te dijo que estaría contigo hasta el amanecer, y que haría de esa noche para ti, una noche inolvidable.  
Pierdes la cuenta de cuánto tiempo han estado bailando y es cuando miras tus pies maldiciendo mentalmente el agotamiento en ellos, mismo que no te permite seguir bailando en su compañía.

-Será mejor que descanses un rato, no quiero que te agotes tan pronto- Por Merlín!...eso lo dijo taaan cerca de tu oído que sentiste corrientes eléctricas recorrer toda tu espina dorsal y los vellos se te erizaron, su cálido aliento justo en tu cuello descubierto hiso que tu cuerpo comenzara a arder. Si tan solo ese aliento lo hubieras sentido un poco más abajo…solo un poquito más…  
Sientes más calor y te abanicas un poco con tu mano "curioso" estamos en pleno invierno como para que la temperatura del lugar se eleve tanto… oh, espera…creo que el calor viene de tu cuerpo y no del gran comedor….  
-Te veo algo abochornada, tomemos un poco de aire fresco- te invita él mientras nuevamente te engancha con su brazo y te lleva fuera a los jardines, sientes los músculos de su brazo bajo la tela de su túnica de gala, esa noche se ve tan apuesto, y además huele delicioso…no es cualquier aroma, es SU aroma. Y es totalmente para ti. Merlín! Tus mejillas arden nuevamente cuando te das cuenta que él se arregló así para ti. Que bien que no hay nadie más alrededor porque ese hombre tan guapo debes mirarlo solo tú.

-Juro que lo único que intentas es matarme- suelta de repente mirándote de frente y tomando tus manos entre las suyas firmemente –primero la manera en que ese vestido se te ve….después esos sonrojos que me encantan… y por último tu silencio que terminara por volverme loco- Oh grandísimo Cielo…¿Escuchaste bien lo que dijo?.  
-No es eso…es que todo es…es perfecto- sueltas sin encontrar las palabras para describir las emociones que colapsan en tu corazón en esos momentos.  
-Aunque creo que esto aún no se acerca a eso- te contesta.  
-¿Ah, no?... en ese caso, ¿Qué hace falta?- te expresas curiosa  
-Esto…- dice el en un susurro que solo tú puedes escuchar y te toma del mentón para posar sus labios sobre los tuyos, un suave y delicioso beso que poco a poco va ganando fuerza hasta convertirse en un intenso beso cargado de sentimiento. ¿Puedes sentir como rodea tu cintura con sus fuertes brazos? ¿Sientes cómo te aprisiona a su cuerpo mientras ambos se funden en un beso pasional?, claro que sí!. Eres tan consiente de eso, como de que en cualquier momento te desplomaras por que tus piernas ahora son de gelatina, y de verdad te sientes caer cuando sientes que una de sus manos baja suavemente desde tu cintura hasta el comienzo de tus nalgas… Merlín!. Se siente tan caliente, y eso que su tacto esta sobre tu ropa!. La tela del vestido es tan fina que podrías jurar que no hay tela entre su roce y tu piel.

Tú no te quedas atrás y te cuelgas a su cuello aún sin dejar de besarlo, si tus piernas fallan, al menos quedaras colgada a él. Sus labios son tan cálidos, y saben tan rico! ¿Cuándo habrías imaginado que así supieran?...ni en tus más intensos sueños ese sabor habría llegado a tu mente….tan rico…  
Cuando el aire comienza a faltar se separan del otro y se miran fijamente, ¿Puedes ver ese toque de lujuria en su mirada?...te mira como si fueras el banquete más delicioso del mundo y créeme!...él está muy hambriento de ti.  
-Te necesito- suelta él tragando saliva audiblemente, y tu casi te desmayas al constatar sus palabras al sentir su abultada necesidad contra tu vientre…eres de gelatina, ahora toda tu tiemblas expectante.  
-Oh…bien..- Niña tonta…¿eso es lo mejor que atinas a decir?, pero es que ese roce contra sus pantalones provoco que hasta tú te mojaras…si, sientes la humedad entre tus piernas…te has quedado sin habla.  
Él te dedica una mirada de agradecimiento por que captaste lo que te pidió, e inmediatamente se desaparecen del lugar para aparecer en una habitación. Una pequeña parte de ti se emociona al saber que estas en su habitación personal…y de repente tiemblas al comprender el significado de eso…  
Mientras el ya comenzaba a besar tu cuello delicadamente sintió como te estremeciste en su brazos…

-¿Estas asustada?- te pregunta con el ceño levemente fruncido, algo preocupado de que al fin te arrepientas.

-No…es solo…- pero te da vergüenza decir que estas muy nerviosa por lo que está a punto de suceder… es tan nuevo para ti. Pero jamás estarías asustada, de él no.  
-Mi niña hermosa, no debes de temer…yo estoy aquí, estoy contigo- te dice dulcemente en el oído una vez que se posiciono detrás de ti y nuevamente esa deliciosa sensación de su aliento en tu piel….¿Sientes cómo te estremeces?, pues él también y es así como lentamente te despoja de tu vestido dejando cada milímetro de piel descubierta con pequeños besos que van bajando hasta tu espalda baja. Tu solo puedes temblar por las sensaciones que él te causa y cuando abres los ojos y descubres que jamás te diste cuenta cuando los cerraste, también te percatas de que ahora solo llevas puestas esas bragas de encaje a juego con el vestido. Qué vista debes estarle dando de tu trasero!... al parecer una muy buena porque al voltear a mirarlo lo encuentras completamente hipnotizado, y es entonces cuando el levanta la vista y se levanta para quedar de frente tuyo. Tal vez algo vas a decir en ese momento, pero te ves interrumpida por que él te carga con sus fuertes brazos hasta dejarte recostada en la cama y el entre tus piernas arrodillado sobre la cama de igual manera comienza a desnudarse para ti. Es cuerpo blanquecino es totalmente descubierto para tu visión…¿Será que estás en el paraíso?.

Cuando el queda en bóxer vuelves a sonrojarte violentamente, cuando tu mirada baja y descubre a su excitación atrapada dentro de ellos, pidiéndote a gritos que la liberes. Y aún sonrojada te sorprendes de actuar en automático y llevar tus manos hasta esa prenda que deslizas hacia abajo liberando su intimidad, la cual se levanta gloriosa solo para ti.  
¿A qué sabrá?... quieres averiguarlo, y es cuando te acercas a ella para poder tocarla "Es tan suave" piensas y te sorprende que lo sea a la vez que esta dura y caliente. Escuchas su gemido que es música para tus oídos, levantas la mirada y le descubres con los ojos cerrados entregado a las sensaciones que tú le causas. Te vuelves valiente y acercas tu boca a su virilidad, probándola por vez primera. Merlín! …¿Escuchas como sus gemidos son más fuertes? ¿Cómo su respiración comienza a agitarse por tus atenciones?, eso es algo que atesoraras en tu corazón por siempre…estoy segura. Antes de que puedas sentir confianza en ti misma él te detiene y tú le miras con duda. Lo ves negar con la cabeza al momento que te recuesta nuevamente sobre la cama y se posa sobre ti, llegando a tu cuello y besarlo con ternura hasta llegar a tu oído y susurrar un "es mi turno" que hace que el calor en tu cuerpo vuelva y casi brinques de alegría.  
Sientes como vuelve a besar tus labios apasionadamente y sus lenguas danzan por obtener cada una el control, después recorre tu cuello bajando hasta tus pechos y atenderlos uno a uno. Su cálida lengua le brinda atenciones a cada uno de tus pezones… ¿Sientes cómo se erectan?...imagínate lo delicioso que es para él sentirlo en su boca.  
Después de eso baja por tu abdomen dejando un cálido rastro de saliva a su paso hasta llegar a tus bragas…puedes sentir su cálido aliento en tu intimidad, y sueltas un pequeño gritito que lo hace sonreír cuando de golpe te despoja de ellas para al fin quedar totalmente desnuda y a su merced.  
Él te contempla como una bella pieza de arte que se exhibe en un lujoso museo. Y regresa a tu intimidad para prestarte nuevas atenciones….  
Puedes sentir como comienzas a retorcerte en tu lugar al sentir esa lengua justo en tu centro, brindándote suaves caricias que te llevaran a la locura lentamente…comienzas a sentir el calor en tu intimidad, y juras que están tan mojada y dispuesta para él que sería tonto que no lo haya notado ya. Créeme, ya lo noto y justo en estos momentos saborea tu humedad mientras que su nariz sigue chocando en tu clítoris sin dejar de atenderte…se siente tan cliente…..eres tan deliciosa para él.  
Tus gemidos se escuchan cada vez más fuerte, más eróticos y eso le fascina, es por eso que no se detendrá, no lo hará hasta que llegues a ese punto de placer que él está más que dispuesto a ofrecerte.  
Es entonces cuando sientes esas oleadas de placer que inundan tu cuerpo y antes de que explotes completamente para abandonarte completamente el sube hasta tu rostro para penetrarte lentamente….  
¡Si tan solo vieras su cara contraída en una mueca de puro placer al sentirte contraerte el rededor suyo!... pero no lo harás porque cuando lo sientes inundar tu interior explotas deliciosamente…y te dejas llevar por un abrazador orgasmo que te dirige hacia quien sabe dónde, y es por primera vez en esa noche que te sientes morir deliciosamente entre sus brazos…  
Con un sutil "te amo" él te abraza más fuerte para segur envistiendo mientras tu aún sigues en esa muerte de fuego y amor que te consume suavemente.  
Esta será la primera muerte de varias más que vendrían esta noche… en esta velada de ensueño solo para ustedes dos.

-

Listo!... de verdad espero que hayas disfrutado de esta velada que Severus y yo preparamos para ti. Si te gusto hasmelo saber en un REVEW, Y SI NO…. También házmelo saber… me gustaría mucho enterarme de en qué la estoy cajeteando como escritora. Además de que me sirve para futuros fics… por ejemplo… aprovecho para promocionar mi fic titulado Amanece, en un OC de nuestro querido Severus, el cual espero les agrade si gustan en leerlo.

Mientras tanto espero que este regalo de día de Reyes te haya gustado tanto como a mi. En estos momentos justamente es 6 de Enero del 2013…y son casi las 2 de la madrugada. Debo de irme a dormir pronto si no quiero que me encuentren despierta. Oh, creo que he escuchado un ruido abajo…¡es hora de irse a dormir! Para cuando lean esto espero les haya alegrado un poco el día.

**::::::::Lady Prince::::::::**


End file.
